


Professor, Wolfstar?

by Zora_Xx



Category: Good Omens (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lucius Malfoy Dies, Multi, Severus Snape Dies, Teacher Remus Lupin, Teacher Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: Professor Dumbledore is desperate. No one wants to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts! So he calls in some old friends. An ex-Auror and a werewolf. They have all the qualifications: Os at O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. in the subject; they know how to deal with kids, after all they have three; they both have lots of practical experience with the subject from the war AND their kids all have extra abilities.(when the tags say "dies" they really should say "is dead")
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Teddy Lupin/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. A nightmare dressed like a daydream

Minnie: Lupin, Edward.  
Teddy steps up to the stool and sits on it. He looks at his brothers at the Gryffindor table as the hat is placed on his head.  
Sorting Hat: _Why hello Ed-I mean Teddy. This is going to be down to you. As it was with your fathers and brothers. You need to chose weather you want to fit in or stand out. Your Pa and Draco both chose to stand out. Your dad and Harry chose to fit in. What will it be for you?_  
Teddy: _Stand out._  
Sorting Hat: HUFLEPUFF!!  
The hat is removed from Teddy's head as Huflepuff plus a few extras cheer. He ruffles his hair in the way that his older brothers do. Harry sees his younger brother ruffling his hair and Harry does it out of habit. His curls fly about **(His hair is like Allen Ginsberg's in Kill Your Darlings. No I have not seen it but if you know the film or search it you'll know why I said that)** showing off the amazing array of colors as his hair is caught in the light.  
Draco: Love your hair's all messed up.  
Harry: Awww is that triggering you baby dragon?  
Draco: No. I was just saying.  
Harry: My arse.  
Ray: And a very fine arse it is too.  
Draco: And who exactly are you?  
Ray: Raymond Russell. I've just transferred from Ilvermorie.  
Draco: Well, Raymond Russell, my name is Draconian Lucifer Lupin and this is Hadrian Jilaiya Lupin.  
Hermione: Does this mean what I think it means?  
Potter drops his glamour for 1.39469 seconds and Hermione gasps. Draco shifts in his seat. Harry knows instantly why and places a not so innocent hand onto Draco's upper-thigh.  
Hermione: What rank are you?  
Harry: I'll tell you later.  
Ray: Do you guys have inheritances? Mine's Veela.  
Draco: Who told you that?  
Ray: Archangel Gabriel.  
Harry snarls.  
Draco: Har I'm tired can we go back to our room?  
Ray: But you've not had dinner yet.  
Draco: I suggest you shut up before he rips your head off.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco knocks lightly on to door of the bookshop. The door is opened by a very well dressed angel.  
Aziraphale: Harry! Draco! What a nice surprise. Come in.  
They go in.  
Aziraphale: Tea Draco?  
Draco: Yes please.  
Crowley: Vodka Harry?  
Harry: That is a very stupid question. Of course I'm having the vodka. With the day I've had.  
They all slump down on the sofas with their drinks.  
Crowley: What's happened?  
Harry: New bloke started hitting on me during the sorting.  
Aziraphale: What was his name?  
Draco: Raymond Russel. According to Gabriel Raymond has a Veela creature inheritance. He doesn't.   
Aziraphale: I would very much like to slap Gabriel.  
Crowley: Calm down love.  
Draco: I recon that Gabriel wants Raymond to get into Harry's good books and then end up as his mate. Where Raymond will spy on the nightmare demons and get you all killed.  
Aziraphale: You might have a point there Draco.  
Crowley: I wouldn't put it past the bastard.  
Harry: I certainly wouldn't either.  
Aziraphale: What house was Teddy sorted into?  
Draco: Huflepuff.  
Crowley: Can't say I'm surprised.  
Harry: Who was? It's been obvious for years that that's where he was going.  
Draco: Yep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione and Ron get back into the common room.  
Ron: What was that about?  
The witch throws up an anti-eavesdropping charm around the two of them. Hermione: You know the laws about not giving your child a demon name as a middle name?  
Ron: Yeah.  
Hermione: Do you know why that is?  
Ron: No.  
Hermione: It's because of the nightmare demons. When a nightmare demon and their mate become of age, 13, they join the ranks with the other nightmare demons. When they join they take a demon name as their middle name.  
Ron: Okay but what has this got to do with Harry and Draco?  
Hermione: Harry is a nightmare demon.  
Ron: He's wearing glamours right?  
Hermione: Right.  
Ron: That's why Harry snarled.  
Hermione: Exactly.  
She takes down the anti-eavesdropping charm.  
Ron: 'Mione I've got to tell you something.  
Hermione: What?  
Ron: I'm bi.  
The witch hugs him.  
Ray: Can you two go shag somewhere else?  
Hermione: I'm lesbian so...  
Ron: Since when?  
Hermione: I was eight. I have a girlfriend back home called Lyra.  
Ron: I **have** to meet her.


	4. Chapter 4

Teddy is sat reading in the common room. After his brothers' disappearance at dinner everyone was locked in their common rooms due to Harry and Draco not being in their room like they said they would be. Teddy isn't worried though. He knows that his brothers are at a certain bookshop in central Soho with the king of the nightmare demons and his mate.  
Jake: Hi.  
Teddy: Hi.  
Jake: Can I sit with you?  
Teddy: Sure.  
Jake: My name's Jake Tyler by the way.  
Teddy: Teddy Lupin.  
Jake: What you reading?  
Teddy: Demons and Dynasties.  
Jake: Are you a nightmare demon because they're the only people who can read that?  
The blue haired boy shows Jake his right hand.  
Teddy: You know the two people that have fucked off?  
Jake: Yeah.  
Teddy: Harry and Draco Lupin, my older brothers. Harry is a nightmare demon.  
Jake: How come you can read it then?  
Teddy: I'm part if the royal family so I can read nightmarish.  
Jake: Woah. So your parents are the rulers?  
Teddy: No. They're DADA professors.  
Jake: Cool. They seem well nice. So how are you royal family?  
Teddy: The nightmare demon king and his mate can't have children so they chose an heir. Harry. Draco is his mate.  
Jake: Wait how does that work?  
Teddy: They're both adopted. Harry was Potter's are dead and Draco was Malfoy's father and step-father were murdered by his mother.  
Jake: Holy shit.  
Teddy: Yep.  
Jake: Anything else about your crazy family?  
Teddy: I'm a metamorphmagus but I've not changed since I was three because I don't like being singled out for it.  
Jake: So what did you look like when you were born?  
Teddy: Swap the blue hair for brown.  
Jake: Cool.  
Teddy: I know. My other brother, Draco, is half Veela.  
Jake: Anything weird about your parents?  
Teddy: Animagus and a werewolf.  
Jake: Well...  
Teddy: I also get a bit high round full moons. Side effect of being the child of a werewolf.  
Jake: That only could have happened if...  
Teddy: I don't wanna talk about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Albus: Does anyone know where Harry and Draco have gone?  
Remus: They've gone to London.  
Albus: And why have the done that?  
Sirius: Something or someone has set Harry off and they've had to go talk to the king of the nightmare demons.  
Minnie: Harry's a nightmare demon?  
Remus: Yes he is.  
Albus: Since when?!  
Sirius: Since he was born genius.  
Albus: Did you know?  
Remus: No. We totally didn't know that our best friend was wearing glamours the entire time we knew him and that his son was born with freaking wings.  
Minnie: Who's the king?  
Sirius: Crowley.  
Albus: Why would he have gone to speak to him? And with Draco too.  
Remus: Harry's the prince of the nightmare demons and Draco is his mate.  
Albus: Nonononono. That's not right. He's supposed to be with Ginny Weasley.  
Sirius: It's been obvious since he was three that he was going to be gayer than everyone in this room combined.  
Minnie: And what exactly do you mean by that?  
Remus: I can't think of one straight teacher that has ever been at this school.  
Pomona: Severus.  
Sirius: And my parents loved me.  



End file.
